mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Nena
Nena (real name Hiroyuki Yoshino) is the keyboardist of SOLDAT and the electronic trio DANDY BLACK RAPTOR. Previously known as nothing but an extremely convincing crossdresser, Nena identifies as a woman, at least to the common public. In reality, he doesn't think of himself as man or woman—and won't get upset in the least if referred to as a man with male pronouns, especially to those who already know him as such—but as most people don't really understand the concept of androgyny, he doesn't care either way. He thinks of himself as in the middle of man and woman and likes to play with the concept, finding it makes life more enjoyable and free. Basic Stats Full Name: YOSHINO Hiroyuki (吉野裕行); JIE Yu Xing Chinese Aliases and Nicknames: Nena, Yuki, the Trap (he hates this one) Gender: Androgyne (born a man, commonly IDs as female to avoid any confusion) Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese and Taiwanese Age: 21 (GDR), 23 (GDR II) Birthdate: 27 August Earth Blood Type: A Hometown: Taipei, Taiwan Languages: Japanese, Taiwanese, some French, some English Occupation: Keyboardist Appearance HEIGHT: 5'8"/173cm WEIGHT: 125lb/57kg Body: Slim and small-framed. Relatively tall compared to many of the women around him and even some of the men. His body is convincingly female, even more so since beginning hormone treatments and getting breast implants (34 C). He works out so he has toned muscles, but not enough to stand out too much, as he doesn't like the ripped look on himself and prefers soft feminine curves. Hair: Long, sleek, and pin-straight. Either natural black or dyed a deep violet. He takes very good care of his hair and it shows. He tends to keep it loose and mostly unstyled, preferring how it looks naturally. Eyes: Naturally dark brown, but he often wears violet lenses. Very narrow and definitely Chinese in shape, he makes them look wider with makeup. He wears makeup all the time, but on stage he goes the extra mile, with fake lashes and brilliant eyeshadow. Skin: Pale and even complexion. He moisturizes. :| Voice: Elegant and pretty. He uses women's language when he talks, unless certain heated situations bring out aggressive male language. His voice is smooth and feminine, and has gotten a bit higher with both training and hormones. Clothing: '''Always classy and feminine. If casual, he likes form-fitting jeans that accentuate his butt, and pretty blouses or tight shirts. He loves silk scarves. When he's formal he tends to wear dresses now that he feels he finally has the body for them, and on stage, he wears both men's and women's costumes. He loves the feel of women's lingerie and wears women's underwear. He wears high heeled shoes a lot of the time, even casually. He wears lots of jewelry and loves diamonds. '''Additional: He always has his nails done. He also has a navel piercing and a small nose piercing on the left side. Personality Nena is a confident and intelligent person who isn't afraid to offer up his strong opinions. He hates to be treated like an inferior and will not stand for it. He can be a fierce competitor, and quite mean if wronged. He believes quite strongly in revenge. Besides that, he is a passionate individual who pours his soul into all that he does, especially when it comes to music and love. He doesn't feel that sex is anything to be ashamed of, and is open to many things sexually that most society might deem inappropriate. He doesn't like to be labeled or placed in a box. He enjoys life to its fullest, from the little things to the major events that make it up, good and bad. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Piano, acoustic guitar, music, interior decorating, wine tasting, travel, foreign films and cinema in general, sex, GLBTQ+ rights, dancing, fashion, arts and culture. Color: Lavender, Violet, White Food and Drink: Wine, healthy food, French cuisine, Belgian chocolate, cherries Fragrance: Lavender Cigarette: Sobranie Black Russian Music: Many genres, usually things that are relaxing, intelligent, or easy to dance to Clothing: Expensive designer brands Underwear: Thongs, Lacy Panties ;D Animal: Cat, Rabbit, Birds Season: Autumn Place: Anywhere relaxing and tranquil Book: Good and intriguing fiction, classic literature from all around the world, French literature, Alexandre Dumas, the Brontë sisters, Leo Tolstoy Movie: Romantic comedies, serious dramas, suspense, independent film, French cinema Subject: Music, Art, Film Sport: Kickboxing Lucky Number: 9 Sexual: He likes men. He likes men a lot. He also likes sex a lot. He looks for really spicy, passionate, heated sex. Other Likes: Being daring and trying things he's never experienced before, cherry motif Dislikes: Uncultured chimps (as he likes to call them), being disrespected, people who dress badly, cheap and tacky things Fears: Failure, being unable to support himself financially, depending on others Disgusts: Bugs, lower-class accents, most processed food, bad table manners Traits Handedness: Right MBTI personality: ESFP IQ: 120 Wechsler, Bright Political Views: Liberal in societal aspects, conservative when it comes to money and government Religion: Catholic Background Nena was born into an upper middle-class family, the younger of two children; he has an older sister, Natsumi. Part-Taiwanese and -Japanese, he grew up between the two cultures but found more comfort in the Japanese side. He was glad to move to Japan, where he found more people who shared his interests as well as his values. He tried to break into modeling during middle and high school, getting a few small modeling gigs here and there. Overall, it didn't work out because of his growing femininity; as soon as puberty hit, it was clearer that he felt more comfortable with women's things and acting feminine. His parents disapproved, especially his father (still working and living overseas in Taiwan), but his mother came around for the most part when she realized she wouldn't be able to change her son. Nena went to college and soon after joined SOLDAT as a keyboardist to take over half the duty for Haruna, as the label wanted the vocalist to stay off keys and focus solely on singing. He now works extensively in music, sometimes branching out into his modeling love now that his popularity allows him to do so even with his genderfluidity. Relationships Lovers *Tai Kudo: boyfriend. Despite him seeming like all that Nena despises, and indeed, they were once enemies, the two are together. Even Nena isn't sure why, but he loves that Tai treats him like a princess. Friends *Masaki Yamato: they used to be an item, briefly, though Nena would never call him an ex-boyfriend since they only slept together a few times. Even though they don't see each other that way anymore, Nena considers Masaki a good friend and they often go out for lunch or dinner together. *Maru Takahashi: Nena is sort of a big sister to Maru and the two often shop and go out together. They got their navels pierced together, even. *Mikki Jung: their fathers are both in the same company, so they've known each other for some time. It was Nena who introduced Mikki to Haruna, which got Mikki his current job. Family *Father: a wealthy Japanese businessman. *Mother: a Taiwanese socialite. She initially disapproved of her son growing up so womanly and also liking men, but she knew it was something she would never be able to change, so all she wants for him is to find a good, wealthy, Chinese doctor. Not happening, but she tries. *Natsumi Yoshino: sister. Housing *Lives with Tai Kudo. Additional Info and Trivia *Francophile. He adores all things French and is trying to learn the language. *He's mostly pescetarian but has meat here and there, especially when sampling foreign foods. *Does his best to attend mass every week. Roleplays/Stories *Go Down Rockin canon Gallery Ashinasei.jpg n03.jpeg ashinasei02.jpg n05.png n01.jpg n02.png n04.jpg n06.jpg cropped-china.jpg cropped-kneehigh.jpg cropped-leopard.jpg bikini.jpg Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Roleplay Category:Virgo Category:Asian Category:Trap Category:Sono's Characters Category:Uke